


The Conductor

by Kariookami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariookami/pseuds/Kariookami
Summary: after a terrible accident that left a world renowned pianist, misere D'Aboville, unable to play the piano again he has now created an orchestra as he restarts his life as a conductor instead. marinette is excited to see adrien preform live with them on opening night and is invited to see the rehearsal. yet upon arriving the conductor's son seems to against adrien preforming with them. little does she realize her mother has been keeping a secret for over 20 years.can she and char noir take down this new villain?





	The Conductor

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this out as if it was an episode, i do plan to write more of these so if you like then please stick around and i may do ore in future. feedback is welcome, i am aware of my terrible spelling and grammar and apologies in advance to any of you that it offends. :) enjoy

It was a rainy morning and marinate running, late as usual. Tikki peeked her head out, the bag swayed violently with each stride making her fell a little sick from the motion. Gripping a leaf from a bush as they rushed past, using it like an umbrella, and leaving the bag as Marinette had to stop at the traffic lights.  
“Oh no, no, no” marionette muttered to her elf, franticly pressing the button.   
“Don’t worry Marinette. The Concert won’t be starting till this evening. There isn’t a need to panic” Tikki smiled as she tried to calm the panicked girl down.   
“No Tikki you don’t understand!” she yelled.as she remembered the events of last night.  
Marinette watched the TV with her parents as Nadia reported on the classical music concert that would be preforming the next day.  
“Misère D’Aboville is coming out of retirement after having suffered an accident years ago that crushed his hands seeing an end to his career as a pianist.”  
Sabrine watched the screen sadly. Before turning to her husband in a panic.   
“That reminds me Tom! Did you remember to put the little wands on all the macaroons for the concert after party?”  
“Oh I... um...” he couldn’t remember, he quickly rushed out of the room, muttering he would check if they were he laughed.   
“Wands? For a concert hall?” Marinette queried.   
“They are called batons but I call them wands, for your father’s sake dear.” She laughed. “I used to go see the orcastra all the time when I was your age with my friend. He was the son of one of the musicians” she smiled. 

“After all these years once again the world will hear his music, with an orchestra he has handpicked himself” Nadia’s voice continued. “Everyone believes that Misère D’Aboville son, Tristin D’Aboville will be the pianist for the orchestra. Yet rumor has it that someone else was choose for the position. Could this be a family feud? Don't be bemused, it's just the news”  
Marinette missed the sad look on her mother’s face as Nadia announced the last part. As she took this opportunity to head down to the bakery as she could hear tom running franticly down stairs.  
As Sabrine left the room, Marinette’s phone buzzed to life. Checking her phone she realized it was none other than Adrien. Squealing to herself she clutched the phone and rushed up to her room.   
“Tikki!” She yelled.   
“What is it?” Tikki sleepily asked from her small pillow on Marinette’s bed.   
“Adrien! Just messaged me!” she exclaimed. 

“Well what does it say?” Tikki excitedly rushed over to the squealing girls shoulder to get a better look at the message.   
“He’s going to be preforming live tomorrow with the orcastra! And he wants me to be there!” she sang.  
Tikki was just as excited by the news. Watching as Marinette rushed her response before jumping in bed, wanting to get to sleep so tomorrow could come sooner.   
“Um Marinette” Tikki called as Adrien sent her one last message. 

“Not now Tikki, time to sleep then tomorrow it’s all Adrien and me”  
She muttered as she drifted off into a fantasy of her in an elegant dress laying on the piano as Adrien played the piano just for her, staring deep into her eyes.  
Yet instead of that fantasy she was now here, late, wet and growing more and more frustrated by the lax of light changes. Why oh, why did it come to this?  
“I still don’t know why you’re panicking? You not only helped your parents fill their order but you also managed to create this beautiful dress”  
“That’s the point Tikki if I wasn’t so enamored by dream then I could have been there instead of making this dress, I could be spending more time with Adrien.” She muttered as the light finally changed. Allowing her to make another quick dash towards the Auditorium de Lyon. 

Meanwhile with Adrien, he paced back and forth nervously as Nathalie held the tablet that allowed Gabrielle to see his son.  
“With you preforming, it will open up more avenues to which we can grow our business” Gabriel stated, watching as Adrien’s nerves seemed to take a tighter hold. Instead of the stern approach he tried to comfort his son.

“Adrien you’ll do fine, you’ve improved much since we last played together. I believe you’re ready for this,” he tried to comfort  
“Father I…” he began, his nerves getting to him, but he felt happier hearing the kind words. Yet his father returned to his usual stoic nature  
“But it’s too late to back out now and it would look bad if you dropped out of the concert on the day. While I won’t be there for the rehearse I will attending the how this evening” with that he cut transmission. Nathalie looked at the nervous boy as he stared pacing back and forth again.

She smiled, as she was notified of his friend’s arrival.  
“It seems your friends have arrived, if they do not have appropriate attire for the evening then I will be sure it will be provided,” she beamed as Adrien’s joy and excitement returned to him.   
“Thanks Nathalie” he called  
as he ran out the door to greet his friends.

While running down the halls he stop when he heard distant yelling.  
“I don’t see why you would get someone else to play father!” one of the voices cried.   
“Listen to me Tristin, my name isn’t enough to fill the seats of the hall, Adrien is very popular with the Public, he’ll bring in a crowd” Adrien peeked through the door. It seemed the D’Aboville where arguing over him being involved with the concert.

Maybe if he dropped out the two would stop fighting, before he could interrupt the pairs conversation Plaguu spoke up frightening Adrien.  
“I hate this, classical music is a great accompany for camembert. It refines the taste buds.”  
Adrien couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s outburst.   
“Don’t worry Plaguu there will be plenty of cheese at the after party but don’t you think it’s a bit unfair for me to take the place of the conductor’s son? They should be both playing tonight.”

“Of course is it, we could be eating camembert at home with you pretending to play the piano again. Instead of use being here with no cheese and you have to play”  
Adrien shock his head, good old Plaguu, camembert always comes first to the little guy.  
When he peeked back, behind the stage it seemed that both the D’Aboville had left already before he had a chance to look for them a familiar voice called out to him.  
“Hay Adrien, what’s up man? Congrats on getting this gig” Nino called. Alia by his side, both where drenched from the rain he stopped when he noticed Nino’s suit. Which appeared to be too big for him.   
“Thanks for the invite Adrien, we weren’t sure how to dress for the occasion as it’s a black tie. We had to borrow his older brother’s old suit”  
Adrien laughed, he thought he looked stupid in his coat tail suit but Nino’s really took the cake.   
“Don’t tell me you came here like that with all the rain.”  
“I told him not to but he insisted, it’s just a rehearsal so we don’t need to change until this evening.” Alia laughed.   
“Soooo…” she began, a sly look on her face

“is Marinette already here? We were running pretty late and didn’t see her at the entrance” Nino finished.   
Adrien shock his head, disappointing the pair. They all just laughed it off as the usual Marinette antics. Before Marinette came running down the hall soaked to the bone, her umbrella broke on the way here. And Tikki was back in her bag.  
“Hay guys” she called, smiling, slightly disappointed that Nino and Alia where also invited.   
“It seems for once you’re on time, even if we were also late” Alia laughed as they were all escorted into the concert hall and took front row seats.  
“Thanks for coming everyone, it’s nice to have you guys here supporting me.” He laughed 

“how did you get picked anyway Adrien? Wasn’t it the conductor’s son that was going to be playing?” Marinette sheepishly asked, remembering the news report from last night.   
“I was asked last minute to preform, this is my first live performance” as soon he finished his sentence he was tackled from behind. Barely even able to keep his balance.   
“oh adrie-kins!” Chloe sang. “when daddy told me I had to come to this event, I thought it be so dull but I’m glad you’re here” he happy tone immediately switched to her usual disgusted one “I tried everything to get out of it, but when I remembered you played the piano I told the conductor you would bring more people to the show then him or his son could.” She stopped to marvel at her nails for a second before twirling in her long, yellow flowing gown, with crystals adorning the collar of her dress.   
“What do you think of my dress, it’s from the latest collection of Panina tornay”

Adrien laughed sheepishly at Chloe’s demands to be center of attention. Commenting that it looked great, but when pressed on her later comment was called up to the stage. It seemed that Chloe was the cause for the sudden change but it was the conductors choose, Adrien had to remind himself, pushing the argument that he overheard earlier to the back of his mind. Besides Chloe was right, that morning after announcing he would be preforming the tickets to the event had nearly sold out in seconds.  
Chloe stared at the others boredly before her eyes landed on Nino’s suit.

Making an almost gagging gesture,   
“what on earth where you thinking? As if something like that belongs at this kind of regal affair! Don’t come anywhere near me in that! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!”   
While Chloe walked away instead of their usual anger towards her, alia immediately checked their phones staring at it almost intently.   
“That’s odd” she uttered, confusing both of them.   
“What is? Marinette asked,   
“It’s not raining cats and dogs and there aren’t any reports of flying pigs” Alia laughed. “I’m sorry nino but… I actually agree with Chloe” she laughed.  
Causing laughter to erupt from everyone in the group. Nino messed lifted his arm to reveal a large rip in the seam. Marinette examined the rip before going into her purse, pulling out a thread and needle.

“Let me see if I can fix that for you” she smiled.   
“Thanks Marinette but I’ll be honest the moment I can’t take this off, it’s going in the trash” Nino laughed.  
All of them chuckled before being joined by Tristan, who sat a few seats from them. He glared up at the stage going back and though between his father and Adrien as they all got ready for rehearsal.

“You must be Tristin D’Aboville,” Marinette smiled, trying to make polite conversation.   
“I am, you must be friends with my replacement” he snidely remake red as he gave her a passing glance. His eyes started to fixate on her face for a moment before turning to face her properly, examining her face. Alia and Niño gave Tristin a weird look due to the way he looked at Marinette.   
“Could it be?” he whispered “are you a relation to Sabrine Cheng?”  
“How do you know my mums na..?” Marinette stopped as she remembered her mother’s words from the other night.   
“Where you the friend my mother’s told me about? The one that she used to go see the orcastra with?”  
“I see so you’re her daughter? Tell me can you play the Sheng like your mother?” he smiled, his attitude and cold domineer faded away.  
Marinette blinked in confusion. She had never heard of that instrument let along her mother playing one of any form. Seeing Marinette confusion, Tristin sadly slumped in his chair.

“Never mind, I can tell by the look on your face…. She must have given up that day too…”  
Before she could question him on what he meant, they head rapid tapping, music filled the room. Marinette had never felt such emotions, she closed her eyes as images came to her mind. Of her and Adrien, as the music narrated both their future lives together.  
“Ah, Adrien” she blissfully cheered. Forgetting that alia and Niño could hear her, snickering amongst themselves at her little daydream.  
“I think someone has gone a little too far in Adrien land” nudging Marinette, causing her to curl in on herself from embarrassment.  
Adrien on the other hand was having fun, yet found it hard to keep up with the misère D’Aboville movements, while he could play the piano this was his first time preforming with a conductor and knew he had already made several mistakes.  
It was evident of Adrien’s nerves when his solo came up, he was half way through when Tristin it seemed had had enough of his mistakes as he stormed the stage, pointing at Adrien in anger.

“Silence! Father, I understand why you want him but he keeps making such rookie mistakes!”  
“Enough Tristin! This is the night that revives my career, your turn comes tomorrow!”  
“Why does it always have to be about you?”   
Tristin screamed, storming off stage. His father snapping the baton in anger, going off in his own direction. Adrien just sat there, unsure what to do, it was clear that his presence was what was causing these two to fight.   
As Gabriel watched Nathalie feed of the sent he was shocked by anger towards his son and yet…  
cutting the feed he took the secret passage to his hidden room.   
“Nuru Dark wings rise!”

Gabriel transformed in to hawk moth without hesitation he clutched on to one of the butterflies.  
“A father and son, old wounds re-opening, how perfect for my little akuma, fly away and deepen this rift” he cried as it flow out the window.  
Meanwhile back on stage, everyone was still reeling from argument, the other musicians glancing over at Adrien before turning away and whispering amongst themselves. It seemed they agreed with Tristan as well.  
“What his problem! He should be happy Adrien’s is even here helping them!” Chloe commented as she sat down next to Adrien.   
“Adrie-kin you shouldn’t listen to him, he’s just….”  
“Chloe,” Adrien couldn’t help but interrupt her. Yet he couldn’t be angry at her, she was right after all, thanks to him the show was sold out despite having only been announced this morning.

“I’ll go talk to him, I didn’t want to cause this” pushing his stool back at giving chase to Tristin.  
“Why!? He’s just some jealous jerk, ridiculous utterly ridiculous”  
The familiar sound of flapping caught Chloe’s attention though, flittering above the stage was the akuma. Chloe Screamed she ran for cover.  
Marinette, Niño and Alaia ran as well as everyone scattered, Marinette split off from the group in the confusion, running into a small closet.  
“Oh Tikki why would a…” she stopped realizing who it was after. “It must be after Tristin! And Adrien went after him! Come on Tikki we have to catch that akuma! Spots on!” she cried. Transforming into ladybug right away and heading in Adrien and Tristin’s direction, not spotting the akuma flying in the opposite direction.  
Adrien on the other hand had finally caught up to Tristin in the hall where the after party was being held, talking to Sabrine who was trying to comfort him.  
“I helped him reinvent himself and he casts me aside on the day of revive” he told her.   
“Tristin… I understand why you’re upset but he must have his reasons?”

Adrien didn’t want to interrupt the two, it seemed Sabrine was already doing a good job with consoling the man, he could see where Marinette got her kind heartedness from.  
Tom crept up behind Adrien, carrying multiple trays of delicious baked goods.   
“Hello Adrien! Thanks for inviting Marinette, she was very excited” he smiled. 

“Not a problem sir, but those two… do they know each other?” Adrien could help but ask. Tom looked over at his wife and smiled.   
“they used to be high school sweet hearts for a bit, but Tristin moved away after his father’s accident, Sabrine changed from music class to cooking and… well that’s where we meet” 

Adrien stared at tom in surprise, the two dated? Surely tom would be a little concerned with his wife talking to a former sweet heart. Then again the more he thought about it, Marinette’s parents where the most loving couple he had ever meet besides his own.  
“Mister D’Aboville” he called a he approached the two. Sabrine happy greeted him. While Tristin remained silent, turning his head away from the boy.  
“Sir, I never wanted to take your place and I certainly don’t believe that I should be playing… this is my first live audience.” Adrien stared down at his feet. “You should be the one to play” he stated, looking Tristin straight in the eye.

Tristin stopped and looked up at the boy, guilt ridden across his face, he knew it wasn’t Adrien’s fault really, he was just projecting his anger at him.  
“No I’m sorry, it’s just…“he slumped in his chair, unsure on how to approach the situation when they noticed several people flee into the room.  
Ladybug ran in trying to keep everyone calm before noticing Tristin sitting there, unakumatised.   
“Don’t worry everyone the akuma wont evilise anyone here. She looked around in worry, the akuma wasn’t here yet which was good but she still couldn’t help but worry. If the akuma wasn’t here then where was it?

Suddenly a strange noise coming from behind the barricaded door. Ladybug was shocked by the noise, who could it have gotten if Tristin was here? The doors where blown open by Misère D’Aboville who floated in the air.   
Looking like a cross between Beethoven and Cogs worth from beasty and the beast. Several instruments floating behind him.  
“Do not fear! I, the conductor will play the melodies beyond compare my perfect symphony” he laughed as the instruments played hypnotic tones that stopped the screams as the crowd as they stood like zombies.

“now everyone grab an instrument and let me show you the true musical prowess I command” he sang, waving his baton around, as the musicians stood and grabbed their floating instruments and continuing to play, causing the music to get stronger and play louder.   
Even Chloe was effected causing the conductor to ponder for a second. “A girl with no musical talent… but that doesn’t mean you can’t learn to play a basic instrument.” He smiled as a small harp hovered in front of her. Chloe gripped it but was only able to play two strings, constantly strumming them in her trance.  
“Oh no… I thought the son was the one the akuma was after!” ladybug cried as Tristin stared up at his father in shock. Had he really caused this?  
“Father?” he whispered, unsure, it couldn’t be true could it. The conductor stared at him before laughing manically.   
“Why if it isn’t my son! I do everything for you and this how you repay me!” 

“what’s that supposed to mean, you always made it about you and your fame!” he cried back.  
Ladybug pushed him out of the way as the conductor aimed his musical tones towards them.  
“Everyone get moving” she yelled as she pushed the trio out of the room.  
Adrien leading them to a small storage space under the stage.  
Sabrine looked around she stopped.   
“Where’s tom And Marinette?”  
Ladybug stopped for a moment, hesitant to truly answer her mother but then panicked. She hadn’t seen her father in the previous room at all, she could only hope he escaped.  
Tom sadly hadn’t, he stood their ideally wondering what to do, and if he tried to escape then the conductor would notice him. He tried to creep away as the conductor waved his baton and sent the crowd of musicians marching back towards the stage.

“With tonight’s opening I will turn the audience in to more classical lovers of the arts. I will find the hidden gems and create a true orcastra of the best.”  
Tom grabbed a nearby drum and tapped it several times, trying to blend in. but his off notes caught the conductor’s attention.  
“My my, are you not effected by my songs?”  
Tom dropped the drum and scratched the back of his head nervously.   
“I’m sorry, my wife’s the musician… I’m very tone deaf, I can’t even play the triangle.”  
The conductor seemed to ponder this for a moment before summoning several simple instruments to his side and blasting there hypnotic melodies at tom. A cowbell floated in his direction, and he started tapping away at it slowly.  
“Aw yes much better. Now for Tristin”

hawk moths voice stopped the conductor in his tracks however  
“do not forget that ladybug is protecting him, and chat noir can’t be far, bring me both their miraculous and you will be the world’s greatest conductor!”  
“Yes hawk moth I’ve not forgotten” smiling sadistically he continued with his instructions to lead everyone to the stage. Spawning several instruments along the way pondering what instrument ladybug and chat noir would play the best.

Ladybug on the other hand was in a panic as she paced back and though trying to reach chat noir. Adrien watched her worriedly, looking down at Plaguu, who shook his head. He couldn’t transform here in front of everyone that could ruin everything but he couldn’t get way.

Ladybug stopped as she looked over to Tristin and her mother. “Do you have any idea why your father would be mad at you?” she asked. Tristin looked at his knees.   
“We had a fight” he started. “After his accident, he was a shell of himself, I mastered the piano for him, and he even said I had surpass him in his prime.” He spoke sadly. “When I convinced him to try and be a conductor, he was ecstatic and always said that we would play together when he was ready to rejoin the musical world...”  
Adrien stared at Tristin a gasped, so that explained why Tristin was so angry at him, his father had gone back on his word… just to fill in seats at the music hall, he could understand the anger that he held towards him.

“What was the accident?” ladybug enquired hoping that it could give her a clue as to what had happened but instead of Tristin it was Sabrine that spoke.   
“Tristin about back then…” she calmly spoke, guilt ridden in her voice. “I went to see him after your mother was admitted into the hospital for the last time…”  
A younger version of Sabrine marched down the halls in anger as she slammed the doors to the main stage open in anger she glanced around before her eyes finally landed on misère D’Aboville who was alone on stage tapping away on the keys.

“How could you be here!” she yelled “your wife is in the hospital, she could...” D’Aboville slammed down on the keys causing her to stop in her rant.   
“I know fully well… but there is nothing I can do, she wants me here, rather than sitting at home and caring for her!” he yelled back, tears forming “don’t let your talent go to waste, for my sake she told me. So here I am” he screamed as he started to play a dark and gloomy song before stopping halfway and breaking down into silent sobs.  
“How do you think Tristin feels, he hates music! He believes that you would rather focus on your career then our family and I have to say agree.” Sabrine’s tongue cut him deep.   
“Is that what he really thinks?” he asked, shocked in disbelief that that was how his son would think that way. Sabrine merely nodded.   
“Yes, and… from today I will never pick up a sheng again, I would never choose my career over family” she stated.  
After a few minutes of silence she took it as sign to leave. When she got to the door she heard a loud crash, coming from the piano. When she turned around, she stared in horror as D’Aboville hand laid crushed under the piano cover. He had slammed it down so hard on his hands that he had clearly broken his fingers beyond repair.  
Sabrine ran from the scene shocked by what she had seen.

“… after that, I just ran home. Next thing I heard was that you and your family moved away…” Sabrine stared down at her feet, everyone’s eyes where fixated on her. “I felt so guilty about the whole thing that I never played an instrument again. I’m sorry I never told you Tristin” looking in to Sabrine’s eyes he could see that she truly meant every world.  
“So he gave up everything for me… to be with mother for her last few days…” he mumbled before hearing hordes of feet above them.   
The orcastra reassembled as the conductor lead them in to a soft melody. 

“Come out Tristin! If you want so badly to be in my orcastra, then you wouldn’t mind coming out here and proving your worth!” he called.  
Ladybug peered up through the cracks, Nathalie, Alia and Niño where already under the hypnosis, Niño playing the xylophone and Alia on the clarinet and Nathalie playing the cello. She need chat and soon but guessed she would have to do without him for the moment.  
That’s when she noticed a clock in the corner, it was soon time for the public to enter the hall. She had to stop them at all cost.  
“Wait here, I need to stop anyone from entering the building” she said before running out the room.  
“I’ll try too, some of my fans might try and come in and rescue me…” Adrien muttered as he followed suit leaving Tristin and Sabrine behind. As soon as he left, Plaguu flow out of his hiding place. 

“Man… this sucks, I don’t want to end up playing an instrument when I could be eating cheese! Unless it’s a cheese horn”  
“No time Plaguu, Claws out!” Adrien cried as he transformed.  
Ladybug on the other hand stood at the entrance, trying to stop the hypnotized baristas from calling passerby’s inside. Breaking all their instruments in the process.   
“Hello milady! Heard you were conducting a little scheme for this villain” chat noir remarked as he joined her at the entrance.  
“What’s your plan?”   
“I need you to make sure no one can get access to the street. Hurry I don’t think I can fight these guys off for long while keeping the citizens safe.”  
“Understood”

Without much though Chat charged out the building and onto the opposing roof to get a better look of the road below.   
“Now then how do I close this down?” he pondered, it was a small road and a few people where coming early for the show.  
That’s when he spotted a police offer patrolling nearby, jumping down chat greeted the officer.   
“Hay, we have an akuma situation, you need to block this road and I mean now. Don’t let anyone down there”  
“understood chat!” they saluted.  
As chat arrived back at the entrance it seemed ladybug had just tied up the barristers as she tightened the knot.   
“What now?”

“The conductor… he gave up his music to be with his family so why would he be effected by the akuma?” she contemplated.   
“Maybe because he always has to choose between family and his passion?” chat commented, trying his hardest not to give away he was aware of the situation, he couldn’t risk ladybug knowing he was there.

Ladybug couldn’t decide on what to do next she needed a clue, let alone find where the akuma was hiding. Calling her lucky charm she was shocked when it summoned a strange instrument she had never seen before.

“What is this?” she asked herself as she examined the strange instrument. Chat stared at it for a bit “I believe this is a sheng but how will this help us?”  
Looking down at the instrument, now that she knew what it was, helped her form a plan in her head.  
“Kitty we are going to need a few things.” 

As they crept through the hall, they could still hear the conductor playing in the main hall, good as long he stayed there they had time.   
When they got to the door that lead under the stage ladybug left chat there to fill them in on the plan as she handed chat the bag with the dress she had made for herself this morning.  
Chat walked in with the sheng and bag in toll.   
“Hello?” chat called,   
Sabrine and Tristin peeked out of their hiding places, waving to chat.   
“We have a plan but we will need both of you to play along?”   
“what can we do to help?”   
Ladybug snuck into the main concert hall, watching the conductor as he lead the orcastra into a fast pace melody.   
“Misère D’Aboville, please stop this!”

“Aw ladybug how good of you to join us!” he waved is baton a few time as the pulsating waves of music flow towards her.   
“I know you gave up music once, even going to extreme lengths, but surely if you explained to your son he would…”  
“Enough!” he cried, angered by ladybugs reminders of his past. But clutched his head as the image of his wife came to mind.  
“Don’t listen to ladybug! You want to be a musician to be remembered don’t you!? Get me her miraculous or I’ll take back your powers!” not wanting to loss his powers. Orchestra his musicians to aim their hypnotic waves in ladybugs direction. After a few moments a strange tune filled the hall.  
Looking back on stage he stared in amazements as Sabrine stood their playing the sheng, Tristin following her lead with the piano as they played Huang Ruo: Wind blows.  
Sabrine wore Marinette’s dress, as they were close to the same size it fit her like a glove, the long red dress with black ruffles along the top and bordering the slit that went up the side of the dress made her a picture of beauty. 

“Such a sweet melody” he cried, tears of joy coming to his eyes as he saw images of the two in their youth playing.  
Ladybug used this as an opportunity to get close to the conductor she couldn’t reach the baton where she believed the akuma was hiding. As he started to use it to command his orcastra to join the two in their song.  
Looking up at chat who was in the lights above the stage she signaled for him to move on to the next step. Calling his cataclysm he broke the lighting fixture as it came crashing down on top of the conductor.  
“No!” he cried as the baton fell out of his grip.

“Sorry but I believe you left the keys to your success slip away” chat smiled as he played a few notes on the piano. As he went to go pick up the baton the conductor laughed.   
“A conductor can command an army without one of those!” he cried as he waved his arms, bring the orchestra back to life. Chat clutched his head as he was hit full blast by the hypnotic waves trying to fight it in desperation.   
“Chat noire! I could have sworn the akuma was in there!” ladybug cried in frustration as she tried to figure out where it was, but her earrings started to beep in her ears, she only had a few minutes left.

“Now, ow where do you think you’re going?” the conductor jeered as he broke free from the light rig that pinned him. As he faced ladybug Tristin and Sabrine could see the akuma’s hiding place. A family photo was held in the back pocket.   
Sabrine continued to play the sheng as it seemed to repel some of the hypnotic melody. While Tristin it seemed just wasn’t effected in the slightest.   
“Tristin my boy! With me in control of this orcastra! I will soon turn all of Paris in to fans of yours” Tristin was stunned, his father even when akuma-tised was trying to put him first.  
“Now then, attack!” he yelled as he set chat after ladybug, waving his hands as if controlling chat like a puppet.  
Ladybug begged chat to snap out of it, clutching her earrings as chat pinned her down, she didn’t have long before she was going to transform back.  
“Chat stop!” she cried.  
The conductor laughed at her struggles.  
“Soon no one will be able to stop me!”  
“Yes!” Hawk moth cried, “if ladybug turns back, her miraculous and kwamii will be mine!” cheering at the prospect of succeeding.  
“I don’t think so!” Sabrine yelled, as she throw the sheng at the conductor, causing the photo to fall from his pocket. Tristin dove towards the photo, tearing it into pieces.   
“No!” the conductor yelled as the akuma flow out the photo. The hypnosis wore off everyone instantly, ladybug took the opportunity to catch the akuma, and chat on the other hand grabbed the sheng as he came to his senses.

Throwing it up into the air, it burst and slowly turned everything back to normal.   
“I’m sorry I really have to go, chat take care of this for me will you?” lady bug ran out of the room barely making it into a closet in time to change back.  
“That was to close” she muttered.   
“You’re telling me” Tikki agreed.  
Hawkmoth on the other hand was fuming, once again he had failed to get ahold of the miraculous and he was so close to finding out who she was.  
“Next time, you won’t be so lucky ladybug, next ill win for sure!”  
As Marinette came back into the room, she saw chat assisting everyone that still dizzy from the effects.  
“Tom! Sabrine cried as she hugged on to her husband. 

“Honey!” he cried as he twirled her around. “You look stunning” he marveled, causing her to blush and giggle at the comment.  
Tristin and his father on the other hand stood nervously next to each other. Unsure what to say.  
“You broke your hands… why?” Tristin asked.   
“You and your mother where the most important things in my life” he began “I couldn’t bare to let my passions consume me in such away ever again so I…”   
Tristin held onto his father in a tight embrace. “I thought I lost you as well after she passed. You were never the same, I thought maybe if I played the piano it would make you happy again.” 

Tristin handed the photo back, a smile on his face. “I don’t think mum wanted you to give up on your dream either, that’s why I pushed you to be a conductor instead. Since you could never play the piano again”  
Looking down at the photo he caressed his wife’s face slowly with a sad smile. “You were going to play tonight but… that young lady” pointing over at Chloe, who was demanding that chat noire find Adrien for her ASAP.   
“she made me realize that people that where coming would only look at me, not at you… so I made someone else take your place, in hopes that next show they would focus on you instead”  
Tristin was taken aback his father had pushed him out not for his own spot light, but so everyone wouldn’t be as focused on his famous father and notice him as well. He had truly misunderstood his father  
“What happened?” Marinette called as she ran towards her friends.   
“Marinette where were you?” her parents fussed.   
“Ya girl, what happened?” Alia asked.

Marinette was flummoxed for a bit by the questioning before smiling with a shrug,   
“I hid in a closet, I waited until the music stopped before I left. I guess I missed all of the action huh?” she answered

“Well at least your safe that’s the main thing” chat commented before his ring started flashing. “Better go, the lady did sing after all” he ran away.  
That night the performance went off without a hitch, Tristin and his father both played on stage while Adrien sat in the front row,   
“how can you be ok with not being on stage Adrien? You being up there would have been sooo much better” Chloe cried.   
“I don’t think so, I’ve never played in front of others before in a live setting, besides I can still draw a crowd in without playing” he smiled. While Chloe just pouted, before wrapping her arms around Adrien’s, happy should at least cuddle his arm.

Marinette glared at Chloe, how could she be so brazen like that? She stewed. Her mother placed her hand on shoulder, still wearing Marinette gown from earlier.   
“don’t worry about it honey, Adrien only sees her like sister, much the same way me and Tristin felt towards each other in our younger days”  
tom seemed stumped by that revelation, “I thought you to where dating back then”

“no, silly I had a crush on… someone else, why do you think I changed from music to cooking classes?” she smiled up at her husband.  
They all laughed at the revelation as tom’s face turned an impressive pink hue. It seemed that the orchestra had brought them closer together.


End file.
